Second Childhood
by Zet
Summary: (Reader-FF) Du bist auf dem Sabaodyarchipel um deine jüngere Schwester zu besuchen, nach einem kleinen Zwischenfall ist das allerdings gar nicht so einfach. Um alles perfekt zu machen wirst du dann gegen deinen Willen von Penguin und Shachi aufgegabelt und mitgenommen.


Hey  
Eigentlich dachte ich ja In Love with (a) Killer wäre meine erste Reader-FF  
aber dann hab ich vor kurzem das hier in meinem Block gefunden, ist glaube ich schon etwas älter.  
Ich habs nicht wirklich überarbeitet und hoffe das es nicht allzu schlimm ist :o  
Vielleicht gefällts euch ja. :D

Der Beginn von Allem

Es war doch alles scheiße, dabei wolltest du doch nur deine Schwester hier auf dem Sabaody Archipel besuchen und jetzt das! Du schautest an dir runter auf die viel zu großen Klamotten, die an dir hingen. Es war dir zwar klar gewesen das Piraten sich einen Dreck um die normal Bevölkerung scherten, aber das du nur weil du ein bisschen zu nahe an ein paar Idioten standest, jetzt ein kleines Kind warst, war ja wohl unerhört. Was erlaubte sich diese pinkhaarige Supernovae überhaupt? Die Übeltäterin selber war inzwischen verschwunden. Du hüpftest aus deiner Hose und deinen Schuhen und zogst deinen, jetzt unnötigen BH unter deinem Oberteil hervor und fixiertest selbiges mit dem Gürtel den du zuvor aus deiner Hose gezogen hattest. Jetzt hattest du eine Art primitives Kleid. Du schnapptest dir noch deine Tasche und wickeltest sie dir ein paar Mal um. Ratlos blicktest du dich um, was nun? Zu deiner Schwester konntest du jetzt schlecht gehen und sonst fiel dir nicht viel ein. Planlos stapftest du los und ignoriertest dabei die merkwürdigen Blicke der Erwachsenen.

„Oh, guck mal das kleine Kind da." Du hofftest ernsthaft dass die Stimme nicht dich meinte. Deine Hoffnung wurde allerdings enttäuscht als zwei Paar Beine in deinem Blickfeld auftauchten. Zu Beinpaar Nummer 1 gehörte ein braunhaariger Mann mit grün-roter Mütze und zu Beinpaar Nummer 2 ein Mann mit seltsamer Pinguinmütze. Die Pinguinmütze beugte sich zu dir herunter. „Na Kleine, wo sind denn deine Eltern?" Leicht angepisst, so gut wie es eben mit deinem Kindergesicht ging, schautest du ihn an. „Nist hier." „Hast du sie etwa verloren.", wollte jetzt der andere von dir wissen. Als von dir keine Rektion kam wandte er sich an die Pinguinmütze. „Komm wir nehmen sie mit." Alter, das konnte ja wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein. Jedoch wurdest du schon hochgehoben. „Du kommst jetzt erst mal mit, vielleicht finden wir auch deine Eltern." Wütend zappeltest du rum. Der sollte dich gefälligst runter lassen. „Will nist." „Ganz ruhig Kleine, wir tun dir nichts.", versuchte der Pinguin dich zu beruhigen. Da dir wehren nichts brachte, liest du dich einfach wie ein Sack hängen. Schien die Typen aber nicht zu stören.

Aus ihrem Gespräch konntest du entnehmen, dass sie jetzt auf den Weg zu ihrem Käpt'n waren (zusammen mit dir!). Wenn du dich nicht irrtest ging es Richtung Grove 1, genauer gesagt zum Human Shop. Vor dem Human Shop stand ein großer weißer Bär. Deine kindliche Seite, die jetzt einen Großteil von dir ausmachte, wollte unbedingt den Bär streicheln. Du strecktest also schön in Kleinkindmanier deine Hände Richtung Bär und fingst an zu strampeln. Und scheinbar half es, den deine Träger gingen wirklich zu dem Bär. Oder auch nicht. Sie gingen zu der Person die hinter dem Bär stand. Mr. Plüschmütze, wie du die Person jetzt einfach mal getauft hattest schaute ziemlich genervt (?) auf dich (!). Das konntest du nicht auf dir sitzen lassen und schautest mindestens genau so genervt zurück, immerhin warst du nicht freiwillig hier! „Shachi, Penguin…", erhob Plüschi das Wort, in seiner Stimme schwang ein drohender Unterton mit. Momentmal Penguin?! Du schautest hoch zu dem Pinguinmützenmann. Hatten ihn seine Eltern etwa nach der Mütze benannt oder wie? Konntest du ja gleich mal fragen, als Kleinkind durftest du immerhin dämlich Fragen stellen oder dumme Aussagen machen. „Deine Eltern waren aba nist sonderlis einfallsreis wen sie dis nach deina Mütze benannt haben."

Es nervte zwar das deine Sprechweise sich deinem momentanen Zustand anpasste aber das Gesicht das auf dein Kommentar folgte war einfach zu geil. Der andere Mann, Shachi brach in Lachen aus und sogar das Gesicht von Mr. Plüschi verzog sich zu einem leichten Grinsen. Dann wurde er aber wieder ernst. „Warum habt ihr ein Kind dabei?", wollte er wissen. „Es hat seine Eltern verloren da haben wir es mitgenommen.", erklärte Penguin, Shachi war noch zu beschäftigt damit ihn auszulachen. Du wandest deine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Bär zu. Scheinbar gehörte er zu Plüschi und den anderen. „Dürfen wir sie behalten?" WAS?! „Is bin dos kein Haustier.", empörtes du dich. Plüschmütze rieb sich genervt über die Nase. „Okay Kind, wo sind deine Eltern." „Auf Furuma-Island." „Das ist am anderen Ende der Grandline." „Is weiß." Ja das war dir bei der Reise hierher auch aufgefallen. Mützi seufzte entnervt. „Nehmt sie halt mit." Oh ne nicht wahr, oder? Mr. Plüschmütze machte sich auf den Weg in das Auktionshaus gefolgt von Bärchen, Pingu und Shachi, was für ein langweiliger Name.

In dem Auktionshaus machten sich die Menschen es sich auf einer Bänke bequem. Der Bär stand hinter euch. Jetzt wo Penguin dich los gelassen hatte, konntest du den Bär auch anfassen. „Weich.", murmeltest du als du seine Pfote berührt hattest. Der Bär schaute zu dir runter. Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf dein Gesicht. Du schautest dich um, in der Nähe des Eingangs standen ein großer rothaariger Mann sowie ein paar andere seltsame Gestalten, der rothaarige und der Blonde mit der Maske kamen dir bekannt vor, waren das nicht auch Supernovae? Jetzt wo darüber nachdachtest, gehörte Plüschi nicht auch zu denen? War ja auch egal. Du wandest deine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt nach vorne, wo allerdings noch nichts passierte.

„Tenryubito, Sklaven, Humanshops…", hörtest du eine Stimme. Tenryubito? Du schautest dich um. Tatsächlich da waren welche. Du schautest zu dem Sprecher. Es war der Rothaarige gewesen. Mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht fuhr er fort. „Verglichen mit den habgierigen Herzen der Mächtigen sind die Schurken dieser Welt die reinsten Menschenfreunde. Weil Abschaum die Welt regiert, wird Abschaum geboren, verstehen die das nicht?" War definitiv mal ne andere Erklärung für die Existenz der Piraten. „ Was wir an bösen Absichten haben ist dazu geradezu niedlich dagegen! Oder Killer?" Was für ein ähm schöner Name. Du musstest kichern. Einer der Begleiter des Rothaarigen wurde jetzt anscheinend auf deine neuen Begleiter aufmerksam. „ Das ist Trafalgar Law aus dem North Blue, Kopfgeld 200 Millionen, hab ziemlich üble Sachen über ihn gehört. Law, wie Mr. Plüschmütze anscheinend hieß, zeigte ihm sehr freundlich seinen Mittelfinger. „Und schlechte Manieren hat er auch.", sagte Rotschopf. Na ob er bessere hatte?

Auf der Bühne vorne tauchte jetzt ein lilahaariger Mann auf. „Meine Damen und Herren." Du gucktest dich gespielt suchend um. „Wo? Is seh nur Arslöser.", sagtest du leise so das dich vermutlich niemand hörte. Disco, wie der lilahaarige Futzi hieß begann mit der Versteigerung. Nach und nach wurden die Sklaven auf die Bühne gebracht und verkauft. Du hattest Mitleid mit ihnen, aber was konntest du schon tun vor allem in deiner jetzigen ‚Verfassung'? Und schon wurde der nächste Sklave auf die Bühne gebracht, ein Pirat wie es schien. Disco pries den Piraten an, bis der plötzlich aus dem Mund zu bluten begann und umkippte. Du kamst nicht drum herum Respekt für den Piraten zu empfinden, der lieber starb als ein Leben als Sklave zu führen. Danach ging alles recht schnell, der Auktionator brachte eine Meerjungfrau auf die Bühne, die kurz darauf für 500 Millionen Berry an einen Tenryubito mit Triefnase verkauft wurde. Dann krachte ein Typ mit Strohhut durch die Wand. Verwirrt schütteltest du den Kopf heut war irgendwie alles seltsam. Der Strohhutjunge wollte vor zur Bühne stürzen, wurde aber von einem Typ mit sechs (!) Armen aufgehalten. In der Schnöselmenge brach Entsetzen aus. Scheinbar ekelten sie sich vor dem Oktopusmenschen, warum war dir allerdings schleierhaft, hatte er halt sechs Arme, und? Strohhut stürmte allerdings weiter vor. Bis ein Schuss fiel. Die Rotznase mit Seifenblase hatte den Oktopus angeschossen und hüpfte jetzt seltsam herum, sollte wohl eine Art Freudentanz sein jedenfalls seinen Worten nach zu urteilen. Irgendwie wolltest du ihn schlagen oder treten, am besten unter die Gürtellinie. Die Meerjungfrau schien ziemlich entsetzt zu sein und schlug gegen das Glas, hören konnte man sie nicht auch wenn sie scheinbar etwas rief. Strohhut schien auch nicht begeistert zu sein, eher seeeehr aufgebracht. Der Fischmensch versuchte noch den Typ aufzuhalten. Als der Blasenbubi allerdings erneut auf den Fischmenschen schoss, war es vorbei. Strohhut tickte aus und schlug Blasenbubi auf die Fresse. Mit Rotzblase wolltest du definitiv nicht tauschen. Aber jetzt würde die Scheiße eh ins Rollen geraten.


End file.
